A mock trial is a simulated trial that may be used by a plaintiff or a defendant to test various aspects of a case in front of a group of participants acting as jurors. For example, mock trials may be used to test the effectiveness and/or persuasiveness of particular attorneys, witnesses, evidence, demonstratives, and/or various theories, strategies, arguments, and/or defenses. Mock trials are typically conducted in a suitable physical location (e.g., something resembling a courtroom) and require the physical presence at that location of the participants including those acting as jurors and at least one attorney and/or others who are to present their case to the mock jury for their reaction and/or evaluation.